


Bond: Across The Ocean

by haksolffy



Series: Bond [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers+ 2, Alternate Universe, BAMF character, D Is Insane, Namur Is a Good Bro, Need to check their Insanity, Protective Siblings, Self-Insert, Self-Worth Issues, Sibling Love, Someone Dead, Suicide, You Know Who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haksolffy/pseuds/haksolffy
Summary: "Together we shared a bond, not even death would violate." ― Dee RemyIn front of her is the vast body of salt-water that any sentient being would identify as the Ocean. The Ocean is everywhere. an injured fishmen with number 8. Wait what!?
Series: Bond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109618
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Bond: Across The Ocean

** Bond- Across The Ocean **

** Warning **

Slightly AU.

** Character **

Lex

Edmond D. Dante Leila

Namur Whitebeard

Marco Whitebeard

Thatch Whitebeard

** Chapter 1 **

"Hey, Lei, are you in your room?"

I stopped typing as I heard one of my housemate's voices. Really? This again? I’m sure he wants to ask about the assignment. We take different courses, have some in common. 

"Yeah, I'm here. ‘Sup?" I continued typing my assignment.

"Can I come in?".

"Sure." We made a pact to always ask each other before entering each other’s rooms. There was an…. Incident. I have wished for eye-bleach ever since.

He looks at my screen over my shoulder. "Wait, are you doing Professor Xeno’s assignment?"

Something felt weird Was that a mocking tone he just used? I stopped typing and saved my assignment. Finally! It’s done, and I can now take a break! Note to self- never stay up for three days. It’s exhausting, but on the bright side at least I finished all my assignments. I still have time before the deadline, but last minute edits are something I can never stop doing, and this gives me an opportunity to chill for a while.

Anyway, I turn around and look at my housemate. His face had shock plastered all over it.

"Yeah? Wot's wrong? Are ye alright?" I asked slowly.

I don’t how or why he does it, but his eyes morph into those irresistible puppy dog eyes. Thankfully, I was quite adept in the art of poker faces, and had a will of steel to match it. Plus when you’ve been around a guy like that for quite some time, you become immune to his charms.

He intensifies his look and also brings up fake tears. I was honestly impressed, but all I do is just raise my eyebrow with a look that clearly said 'Seriously? Ye think I'm gonna fall for that? Think again, bitch'.

"Okay, fine. Damn, you're the first girl to not fall for that." He raises his arms, accepting his defeat. That’s how I roll, baby.

"I'm not sure whether I should take that as a compliment or an insult. So why in bloody hell are ye looking at me like that? Is it cause of the fuckin assignment?"

He looked at me like I gifted him the holy grail.

"Oh, my pretty, Lei.."

"Get on with the bleedin' problem." I cut in. Seriously, I did not have time to hear that nonsense. The only thing this buffoon excelled at was flirting with women. Just like those characters in One Piece. What was his name again? Something that comes with San. Santi? No, that's a woman's name. Sanji? I think Sanji. Ah, yep, Sanji.

"Geez, Lei. Lighten up, will you?" Lorde this man is getting on my nerves. No, no, Leila, you need to keep your anger in check. Calm down. You got this.

"Just spit it out, Lex." I grit my teeth.

"Okay, okay, geez woman." Lex sat down on my bed, holding out the assignment rubric. "I don't understand the 2nd rubric."

I snatch the paper from his hands and look it over. As I start explaining what it meant, his expression changes into one of fascination and understanding.

"Thank you Lei! You are literally a godsend.”

“Yep. That’s me. And that’s what you get when are acting like a bitch.”

“Ha ha. Very funny.”

There is an awkward pause. I scratch my hair.

“So…. Uh..” I attempt to break the silence but he cuts in.

“What’re you doing tonight?" he asks me with that damn coy smile. Does this idiot not take a hint.

"I have some part-time te do, plus I thought I might rewatch One Piece." I say, trying to make myself look as boring as possible so he’ll lose interest.

He chuckles. “Of course, you and your anime. Soulmates, eh?” His eyes sparkle with mischief. “Tell me Lei, who’s your favorite character?”

Interesting. I never thought he even knew what One Piece was. "I didn't know ye watched! Are you trying te make fun of me?"

Lex looked at me as if I have insulted his mother. To be honest, there is no way on this planet I’ll ever do that, that woman is a Goddess. His mother would’ve passed for a very successful supermodel! "Excuse me woman, One Piece is my favorite anime.. Damn, I wish I'm at Hawaii. I miss the ocean."

I know that Lex was a fan of the water, but I didn't know that he loved it that much. He grew up on the water, and it’s natural to be homesick, but I seriously did not want to spend an entire night listening to his sobs. I put my hand on his back and try to comfort him. I mean yeah, I like the ocean too, but I don't need my ear to be shredded into tiny little pieces hearing about how the water was his only true friend and how much he missed mama. Looking back, I think I had probably mutilated his ears with my excited screams about an ancient scroll from my culture that one time, but I wasn’t looking forward to experience that. 

"I get it man. I really do. I miss home too… But, come on now. What is it that ye don't understand about the assignment?" Seeing the look of betrayal on Lex’s face, I couldn’t help but grin. "Oh, come on! The faster ye finish this bloody assignment, the betta'. At least ye can relax at the bloody end o' it and binge watch One Piece with me. How's that sound?"

"You had me at One Piece. I’m sold!"

* * *

"Ow, what the hell?" I felt like someone sledgehammered my head. I turn around slowly, only to be greeted by the endless green and blue. That’s odd. There’s no large water body near our dorm. This could only be… the Ocean!

Wait, what on earth? How? When? Where? I was starting to panic.

"Okay, right, calmed dahn, Leila. 'Ave a deep breath and exhale slowly." I muttered to myself. After regulating my breath, I walked to the shore. I had to know that this was not some sort of sick joke. I try to remember the last thing that happened to me, that could explain my presence here, in the middle of nowhere, but the last thing I did was end my shift and wait for the bus when…

My eyes snap open. Somebody had knocked me out. Then I feel water at my feet. Without thinking much, I looked over the water and froze when I saw my own reflection.

"WHAT THE 'ELL! Oi! NO, no, no. 'ow can this 'appen?" I look 3 fucking years old! How is that possible? I was a grown-ass 18 year old woman!

I trip and fall on my arse. Trembling, I look at my hands and yep. More confirmation that I’m essentially a toddler. I took a deep breath. "It's gonna be fine Lei, we can do this." I give myself a pep talk. Yep, I was starting to recover.

I looked behind me. There was a forest, filled with wild noises. I had to find shelter soon, I wasn’t ready to be chew toys for the creatures yet.

As I walked along the shore, I wondered where the hell I was. I know that if other people were thrown to the unknown the first things that they will worry about is if their family is doing alright, if they’ll be fired from their job, or how their friends will feel. Unfortunately, I’ve never had the experience. I never knew my parents, and constantly bounced from one house to another. The closest thing I had to a friend was Lex. With my heterochromia, and odd eye-color paired with my obsession with Ancient Languages, everyone pegged me for a weirdo. Everyone thought I was a freak. At least Lex, despite his massive ego and ridiculous tendency to flirt with anything that had legs, was a decent person who cared for my opinions, and genuinely wanted to get to know me.

* * *

I have been on this island for more than a month, but not a single ship has crossed these waters. I’m still trying to process the fact that I’m the only human on this island. I was grateful to have been able to recall how to build a bloody raft and a small wooden shelter [thank you YouTube.]

Today's weather was quite pleasant. I decided to go on to the beach for a walk, and even though I’d lost all hope, I check for signs of a boat.

But apparently, the universe hates me. Why? Well, that's simply because when I arrive at the beach, I see a blue-skinned, gilled, sharp-toothed creature. There was also a familiar symbol on his skin, was that an 8? The creature resembled a Whitebeard pirate from One Piece, which was quite odd. What a way to start a day, thank you universe and fuck you too.

Not having anything better to do, I hauled the bloody fishman to my house. It was a weird picture- A fucking 3 year old – na wait, I was18 years old mentally- lifting an older fishman- Namur, yeah, I think that’s his name. He looked a little weak, and thin for a fish-man , at least from what I remembered from the show.

I don't normally have to lock my house, but seeing that Namur has no place to go, I think it’s best that I do. I'm sure that the Whitebeards will look for their lost brother. But what caused Namur to drift to this island?

It’s no surprise that I’m not in my original world. First off, I'm de-aged to a 3 year old. Secondly, the animals around this place are different, with quite interesting sizes. I also saw seakings which I’m pretty sure didn’t exist back on my world. Still, I couldn’t confirm my theory until I saw Namur.

I have a fire, I mean like literally fire, I know that I didn't even eat any strange fruits, plus I'm aware on how Mera Mera Mi look like and that is Ace fruit, there is no way I'm gonna eat that thing. From what every character describes it, it tastes like shite. Another interesting thing is that my seals and runes are working perfectly! I'm pretty sure that won’t happen in my own plane of existence.

Now back to the business on hand. I lay Namur on my bed, and look over him, pondering what caused him to look weak and weightless. Fishmen are supposed to be- heavy, aren’t they? I see his red, stained clothes.

Blood? Is that the reason? I look closely at the wound and cringe at the odor. This was poison! Without thinking much, I dip my finger to the wound and taste his blood. I know that I'm a bit harsh when I saw him scrunching his face in pain but I need to act fast since I have no idea if this poison is fast-acting or slow-acting, and have no idea how long he had been drifting so I didn't dare to hesitate even mere second.

"Slow actin'. Need te remove the poison, immediately, then check if there is any internal damage." I said out loud, not caring that he could hear me. As long I can remove the poison inside of his body and see if there's any internal damage. I'm not a doctor but with seals and runes, I can do a decent job,

Without further ado, I prick my finger and drew the Symbol for healing. I don't have ink thus, and also blood magic is powerful, so blood was the way to go. 

"A few cracked ribs and a fractured backbone. Not that tough. Need te remove the poison first. Athelas, Chickweed, Alternanthera and Peppermint, should do the trick."

Knowing what I need to have, I heat the water and remove Namur's shirt slowly. I didn't want to hurt him more and needed to clean those wounds too. I clean his torso as much as I can and again start to draw some runes using my blood around his wound. The runes start their work quickly, drawing out the poison from his body. The side-effects may not be nice, but that’s the only thing I had with me at the moment.

Seeing the vapor from the pot, I add washed and crushed herbs to another bowl and mix them with the water. I strained out the water, and placed them in a coconut shell. The solid part I decided to use as a salve. I needed to prepare some meat for Namur, but before I do that, I hold his head gently and urge him to drink the herb water.

At first, he didn't budge, but he takes a gentle sip after I nudge him to. As I gently laid him back down, I spread the salve on his wound.

Seeing the runes and the paste healing the injuries, I drew seals on his torso, to fix his bones. He was slightly startled as I cut my palm, but he passed out not long after.

I lit an oil lamp, just as he convulsed in the shadows. It wasn’t the most pleasant experience, but it was the only option he had. 

* * *

"Kid, come on. I make some food for both of us." Namur called out. He has been trying to help out the little girl who saved his life.

He was quite shocked that a little girl was able to survive in the New World, let alone live alone on this island. He did not believe that she saves him and has the strength to lift him like a tiny leaf, without anyone’s help. What in the actual fuck.

It's been a few weeks since he tried to have a proper conversation, but the only thing that he was able to hear from her was the list of herbs she used to save him.

The last time he was able to talk to her was when he asked about her name and why she stayed on this island, and the only thing coming out from her mouth is not her name, instead, it is the meaning of her name.

_ "Thank you for saving me, where are your parents are and what's your name?" Namur asked despite knowing that there was no one on this island except the little girl in front of him. He looked at the girl in front of him expectantly, but her reaction was as if he asked her something rude.. _

_ He was curious to know how the child did not look at him like he was a freak, as every other human child did. He was also intrigued by her pale, almost snow-white skin, with hair to match. Her eyes were a different matter altogether- one was an icy blue, but the other she never opened. 'Did she injure her other eye?' He wondered. Not enjoying the silent treatment, he tries to change his approach.  _

_ "My name is Namur." _

_ The girl nods her head slowly and again he feels like he wants to slap his own forehead, of course, she wants to know who he is first! What he didn't know is that said girl actually already knows who he is, she just didn't want to show that she truly knows who he really is, after all, knowing the character and knowing the person is completely two different things. _

_ "Dark." Namur blinked his eyes when he hears the girl's voice. The accent was something unique, something exquisite. He had never heard such an accent in any Blue, be it Paradise or New World. Even those Nobles don't have those types of accent in their tones, but the question still lingers inside his mind because let's be honest 'Who in their right mind gave their own daughter a name like that.' The girl continues again, breaking him from his thoughts. _

_ "Night. Fen yer will find woss is my name." _

_ 'Night? Will find her name? Wait? That's the meaning of her name!' Namur looks at the girl, waiting again for his other question to be answered, but she ignores him. 'Damn, I need to tell pop about this. No child should stay here.' _

_ Namur looks around him and to be honest he is quite impressive with the house, must have taken quite a lot of time to build it. He had no idea that the girl built it in a month. _

That interaction happened a few weeks ago, and after that, he faced the silence again. It was occasionally broken by her singing. He loved to hear her sing. Her voice outranked the mermaids!

He waits for the girl another minute, and when he didn't even see her future, he gave out a deep sigh. 'It seems he needs to find the gi..' He didn't even get to finish his internal debate when he falls down, face first and wonder what the heck just happened and why in hell he felt so sleepy. Then he heard a shift around the bush. The girl look at him with wonder and confusion before her eyes shift to his legs and seeing the reaction on the girl's face, he can tell that he steps on something that makes him sleepy, fuck, he really needs to watch where he stepped around in this island.

What our fishmen residence didn't expect is once he woke up from his unplanned slumber he woke up in Moby Dick and not inside the cave of the little girl that he grew fond of and thought of as a little sister that he never had, a smart little sister.

* * *

Seriously this man. Didn't he even learn in the past few weeks that he needs to be careful about where he steps his foot? Thank the lord that he only steps on sleeping plants.

I let out a sigh. Honestly, this man. Without even blinking, I lift him like he is a sack of potatoes. His face was truly scary but he was a sweetheart when I saw the food that he made around the kitchen. The food looked nice and I didn't want to waste it, despite the food's sometimes being given to predators which live on this island.

I eat the food slowly, wanting to savour it. I know that Namur will one day have to return to Moby, but at least in these few moments, I want to savour his presence. It is quite soothing too.

Once I make sure that I clean my plate, I place his food in statist runes, just to make sure it will stay hot when he wakes up. I don't mind him knowing about my seals and runes, but I hope he understands that I don't want everyone to know it and from the look of it, he somehow understood, without me telling him that it is quite important if he keeps it as secret.

When I walked around the island, I felt two unknown beings. Which if my theories are correct, perhaps these two unknown people are Namur’s crewmates, but, who? That's the question that lingered in my head. I didn't expect the first and fourth and I'm quite glad that I hid from plain sight. Marco the Phoenix, damn, That man was tall but his abs… oof… I want my old body back!

The fourth commander, Thatch-who will find that blasted fruit and cause that freckled boy to find said betrayer. He will die at Marineford because of his pride (probably taller than Mt. Everest). He’s going to die at the hand of that  **_traitor_ ** . But no, I will not allow such things to happen, I need to plan ahead. I look back at the chef of Moby and to be honest what most draws my attention to him is his pompadour.

* * *

"Are you sure Namur will be here, Marco?" Thatch looks around, meanwhile, Marco looks around but then froze, which is enough to alert Thatch.

"What is it?" Thatch whispered to him.

"Do you feel what I feel?" He whispers it back to Thatch which gives him a subtle nod.

"Someone is watching us."

"Act like nothing happened. Be on guard. We’ll strike when the threat presents itself.," Marco drew out Namur’s vivre card. "Yeah, Namur is here, his vivre shows him here and it even stops shrinking too."

Thatch looked over the vivre card but then his eyes caught something which was enough to make him squeak like a little girl. Marco looks over at him with a frown hides his snickers at his brother. On his left, where he felt the presence that was watching the two of them, a floating fire, appeared. It wasn’t very large, but it appeared to hover in front of him. He was slightly fearful, but also impressed. Such magic must have required a lot of training and practice.

Marco opens his mouth to ask something, but the fire turns into an arrow and shows them to walk straight, which is also the same way where Namur vivre card was pointing.

"What do you want from us?" Thatch questions but the question didn't even answer except the arrow changed into an image of their fishman brother with the Z's.

"We will trust it when we see it." Marco takes a step forward but what both of them frown is when the person steps backwards.

The fire changes into an arrow and flies off, Marco and Thatch hot on its heels.

* * *

I chuckle softly when that Thatch guy almost trips for the umpteenth time, which earns me the receiving end of Marco’s glare. I'm sure they deduce that I’m just a child, and so the mistrust against me would probably no longer be there.

"How far?" Thatch whined while Marco rolled his eyes at the dramatic 4th commander.

Heavens, this man sure can be quite dramatic. Since he loves to whine so much, I cheekily use my fire to state on how far.

“Another ten minutes and you will arrive, Mr Bread-haired man.”

Seeing the comical face of Thatch is enough to make me chuckle again.

"Mr Bread-haired man!"

I run away when I see his face turn red. To be honest, it is quite amusing. They hear my laughter. Damn.

“Stop.”

"What's the matter, kid?" The phoenix looked to his left, where he thought I was. Practicing running away from predators had really helped.

Without answering his question, I shoot a small fire right in front of my cave. The two Whitebeard commanders draw their swords, pointing at where they thought I was. Before they can say anything, the door creaks and slowly opens. Seeing the vivre card point inside, I slowly walked backwards. I don't want to see them bring Namur back to Moby Dick. I turned around and walked away from them. Namur has become a somewhat big brother to me despite the short time he's been staying on this island.

* * *

"Where's the kid?" Thatch looked over at him questioningly, when he didn't hear further giggles. Being suddenly unable to sense her is a bit worrisome.

Marco looks at where he thinks the little girl is supposed to be with a frown. The little girl feels so heartbroken when the door opens. He wonders why.

"I don't know, but we better be careful. Namur’s vivre shows he is inside."

Thatch looked over at Marco with confusion and then back to where the girl was.

"Man is this even a cave? I mean this looks like a fucking house. Look at that ceiling! Damn, whoever made this, has a gift." Thatch looked around with astonishment.

Marco who usually has those lazy eyes even looks around with amazement and fascinates with how delicate the work is. This is the first time he ever sees how detailed and delicate the design around the cave. He knows that Namur will have loved it.

He looks back to the vivre card where it points to a closed door. Thatch’s voice rings across the room, as he drools at hot food laid out on the table. He shakes his head as Thatch laments the lack of a good cook back in Moby.

Upon opening the closed door, both his and Thatch’s jaws dropped. The ceiling was painted as a night sky, with stars and moon shining as if real.

"This is so pretty." Thatch mused. Marco gasped. Their heads turned to their Namur, on a bed.

"Namur!"

Marco ran to his brother and frowned when he didn't wake up when he called out. He tries to shake him off but then stops when he sees his brother chest up and down, meaning that he must be falling asleep or something.

"Well, it seems Namur is having a nice sleep. You know Marco, what about we go to sleep, I'm kind of tired."

"No, we need to go back to Moby, Pop has been so worried about Namur for quite some time."

  
  



End file.
